zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Midna
(Hyrule Warriors series) |gender = Female |homeland = Twilight Realm |hometown = Palace of Twilight |kindred = |race = Twili |alt_forms = |alt_form_of = |age = |groups = Link/Wolf Link (partner/ally) Princess Zelda (ally) Resistance (allies) Ancient Sages (allies) (Hyrule Warriors series) Midna's Forces Lana Agitha Darunia Ruto Impa Fi Hyrulean Forces Linkle Midna's Hand (Twili form minion) }} }} is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Midna, a Twili, teams up with the protagonist, Link, to battle a "greater evil" that she alone cannot overcome. In fitting with her initial dark nature, she has a playfully mischievous sense of humor, and showed a somewhat cynical demeanor during most of the game. She also has some of the most extensive voice acting found in the series, as all of her dialogue is represented by audible (though unintelligible) vocalization. Midna's voice is provided by Akiko Koumoto. Midna, like all creatures from the Twilight Realm, cannot tolerate light. She hides in Link's shadow when he is in the Light World. The only time she takes her physical form is when Link is in the Twilight. After being exposed to light during the game and later being healed from the resulting injury, Midna is able to take on her physical form even in the Light World, though she still chooses to remain in Link's shadow most of the time, telling him she wants to keep a "low profile." When asked if Midna would return for a future game or not in an interview with Game Informer, Eiji Aonuma stated: "Because of the way Twilight Princess ended, I don’t see her making a reappearance, but who knows? If we hear enough voices for her to come back, how can we not?" Midna returns to the Legend of Zelda series in the non-canon Hyrule Warriors. It has been confirmed that she will also be in Hyrule Warriors Legends. Physical Appearance In her imp-like form, Midna appears as a small humanoid creature with a mask covering her head. She also has long yellow orange hair with a barrette near the end of it, presumably to keep in place. Her body has alternating dark markings which appear to be in a swirled shape, and her visible eye is yellow with an orange iris. Her face generally has more child-like proportions, with large eyes and a smaller nose and mouth. When the mask she wears is taken off, her head is revealed to have some brown thing on top, which may actually be a darker shade of her hair. Midna's true form seems to resemble a human female that has dark turquoise tribal markings around her arms and thighs. She also has long orange hair that is kept in place by the same barrette she had in her imp form, and wears what appears to be a dark robe and a loincloth. It is notable that she has some sort of leg band around her right leg, as shown in her concept art. Her skin itself has both a dark and light side to it, which may actually be some sort of skin-tight clothes she has on. According to The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Historia, the design of Midna's true form has an "air of the Middle East" to it, in contrast to Princess Zelda's design. Biography Midna is one of the Twili, a race descended from wielders of powerful and evil magic who were banished to an alternate dimension by the Golden Goddesses. Either by hereditary means or through elections, Midna was chosen as the next ruler of the Twili, a position coveted by Zant, a servant to the Twili Royal Family. Angered that his people chose Midna over him, Zant struck a deal with Ganondorf, whom he believed to be a god, and was granted with some of his magical powers. This he used to transform his own people into hideous monsters called Shadow Beasts and invade the Palace of Twilight. He cornered Midna on one of the balconies and cursed her, forcing her into a imp-like form as a way of humiliation. Horrified by her appearance, Midna left the throne to Zant and fled the palace, leaving her people to a terrible fate. Soon after, however, Midna realized that by recovering the Fused Shadow, the form taken by the dark powers of her ancestors, she would be able to depose Zant and take back the throne. Donning the piece she already held as a mask, she then headed to Hyrule to search for the other three, where she learned that Princess Zelda surrendered to Zant to save her people from harm. Her plan gained support when she witnessed Link transform into a wolf after being pulled into the Twilight that now blankets the land. Recalling a legend among her people that a hero would appear as a 'divine beast', Midna ultimately decided to use Link as a way to retake her throne. Midna formally introduces herself to Link after he is imprisoned in Hyrule Castle and helps him escape through the Underground Waterway, during which she strikes a deal with him - she helps him find his kidnapped friends, provided he helps her locate and retrieve the three Fused Shadows she needs. She initially believes him near incapable of prevailing against Zant, stating instead that he just barely may slip by. Although initially maliciously playful and somewhat bossy toward Link, her attitude undergoes minuscule changes during their travels through the many dungeons of Hyrule as she comes to realize the things she has brought him through, apologizing to him near the end of the Lakebed Temple. After the pair gather the third Fused Shadow, Zant confronts them, taking the three Fused Shadows and demanding to know how Midna could try and defy her "king." He prepares to stab her with a Shadow Crystal, but Link attacks him to protect her and it hits him instead, trapping him in wolf form. Zant then attempts to sway Midna by convincing her to join him in his conquest of the Light World; however, she quickly refuses, showing that, despite her words, she seemed to care some for the light world. Realizing that she will not join him and that she is a threat to his rule otherwise, Zant then decides to get rid of Midna altogether, maiming her by forcing her into the light of the spirit Lanayru. Lanayru transports the cursed Wolf Link and injured Midna back to Hyrule Field. Wolf Link takes Midna to Princess Zelda, hoping that she can remove the curse on him and heal Midna. She tells Link to find the Master Sword in the Sacred Grove to break the curse on him; less could be said for Midna. As Midna is nearing death, she asks Zelda to grant Link access to the Mirror of Twilight so he can stop Zant without her. Finally realizing who Midna truly is, Zelda decides to grant her light-filled soul to the Twili, though Midna tries to stop her and later claims, "I have taken everything you had to give...though I did not want it." With Zelda gone, Link and Midna set off to find the Master Sword. Beginning from here, Midna's attitude changes. "]] Midna tells Link that, in order to destroy Zant, they must find the Mirror of Twilight to access the Twilight Realm again. When the two find it in the Mirror Chamber of Gerudo Desert, they see that it has been shattered into four shards; one of which still remains on the Mirror's pedestal. The Ancient Sages of Hyrule appear and explain that it was Zant who broke the Mirror; but this happened only because the sages had previously sealed Ganondorf in the Twilight Realm, who inevitably gave Zant his power. Midna later reveals that Zant could only shatter the Mirror; since he was not the true ruler of the Twili; he could not completely destroy it. After going through the Snowpeak Ruins, the Temple of Time, and the floating City in the Sky, the pair travel back to the Mirror Chamber to restore the Mirror of Twilight. At this point, the Sages reveal to Link Midna's true nature as the Twilight Princess. Cornered by her past, Midna finally reveals her intentions to Link: she did not care about what happened to the Realm of Light so long as her own kingdom was restored to normal. However, she goes on to tell him that after seeing the selfless acts and sacrifices of both Link and Princess Zelda, she felt in the bottom of her heart that she had to save Hyrule, too. Thus, Link and Midna agree to save both Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. However, she also tells the Sages, when they ask for her forgiveness for their carelessness, that she was hardly qualified to forgive them as it was thanks to them that she was forced to flee from her people. When Link and Midna confront Zant in the Palace of Twilight, a long battle ensues spanning tactics and arenas from past bosses and sub-bosses of the game. After the fight, Midna retrieves the Fused Shadows from Zant but does not return to her original form as she had hoped. Zant then reveals to her that only by killing Ganondorf can the curse truly be lifted and Zant truly be destroyed; that was the purpose of the barrier erected outside Hyrule Castle — it would allow a safe place for Ganondorf to hide so that Zant could stay alive. In a fit of rage, Midna uses the Fused Shadows to impale Zant with several locks of hair, killing him. After returning to the Light World and Hyrule Castle, she regains the magic of her inheritance and becomes able to use the Fused Shadows to transform herself into a gigantic, dark, arachnid-like creature and shatters the barrier surrounding Hyrule Castle. Link and Midna then confront Ganondorf and, after Link battles both a possessed Zelda and Ganon himself in beast form, Zelda's soul is returned to her. The Princess of Hyrule goes on to tell Midna that, as their souls had been united, she now fully understands Midna's suffering. Before the reunion can be completed, however, Ganondorf appears as a massive orb of dark flames resembling his own head. Midna then prepares the Fused Shadows and, against Link's wishes, warps him and Zelda out of the castle. After a smile at her disappearing friends, Midna then takes on her bestial form and attacks Ganondorf. Link and Zelda are warped to Hyrule Field, and from there they witness the castle being destroyed by a massive explosion. However, it is soon revealed that Ganondorf was victorious; he emerges from the castle carrying Midna's mask, crushing it in his hand to symbolize her defeat. After Link, with some assistance from Zelda, defeats Ganondorf once and for all, the Light Spirits bring her back to life and the curse placed on her by Ganondorf's evil magic finally dissolves. In a comical moment when Link first sees her true form, she is amused by his silence and asks, "What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" with Link relived at seeing his friend again. She then takes leave of the Light Realm, saying goodbye and thanking Zelda. Turning to Link, Midna states that as long as the Mirror of Twilight remains intact, she and Link could see each other again someday, and begins a sentence: "Link, I..." (The Japanese version merely has her saying Link's name followed with the same dialogue) before breaking off and saying, "See you later..." (Which she stated a number of times in the game) as she threw a tear into the into the Mirror, shattering it completely. Midna returns to her realm just before the Mirror shatters, destroying the only known bond between the two worlds; however, this may not exclude the possibility of Midna returning in a future game. Gameplay Like Navi in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Midna acts as a guide who helps the player learn the controls and advance in the game. Unlike the fairy companions, she does not offer information on enemies and talking to her will give Link a small tip on what the player must do to progress or to defeat a boss. While Link is in wolf form, she usually rides on his back and assists him with an attack that creates a field of dark energy, allowing Link to lock onto any enemies within it and charge at all of them consecutively. When her icon appears, she can assist Wolf Link with jumps that Link cannot normally perform. In the Light World, she appears as a somewhat ghostly silhouette composed of shadow, yet can still communicate with Link and is needed to pass into the twilight from the Light World. Early in the game, Midna will allow Wolf Link to teleport to Twilight Portals across Hyrule, thus quickly spanning great distances. Once Link obtains the Master Sword, calling Midna will allow Link to freely transform into wolf form and vice versa (except for when in the presence of people, where Midna will forbid transforming to avoid startling them and causing a panic). Her hair can form into a hand, allowing Link to jump to faraway locations, to open doors, or to catch charging enemies. Abilities As the proper ruler of the Twilight Realm, Midna is by virtue of position and heritage the most powerful Twili mage, and thus she suffered a great loss of power when turned into an imp until regaining her true form. She has a variety of powers from her tribe's shadow magic, which include: * The ability to use her hair like a hand to grab enemies or perform other functions, like opening doors in some dungeons if Link is in his wolf form. It was shown that if helped by Link in wolf form, she can even knock down Ganondorf's beast form. * She can use her hair as a hand to shoot energy into in object and then can use telekinesis on it. * Levitation * Extending an object's energy field * Grabbing something from outside the Twilight and pulling it into the Twilight (Note that this is available for any Twili) * Making use of Twilight Portals * Turning into a deadly Twilit creature with a Twilit spear using the power of the Fused Shadows. * Keeping an item in an unknown hammer space. She has been seen to be able to keep the Ordon Sword, the Ordon Shield, and the Shadow Crystal and have it reappear floating in her hand at will. She may use this power to store Link's items while he is in wolf form. * The ability to hide in the shadows of light dwellers and appear as a shadow in the Light World. * Creating waves of energy strong enough to break metal. * Taking the form of other beings. * The ability to break down her body into Twilight particles. She does this to move through the bars of the cell in which Link was imprisoned. * Turning others into Twilight particles to transport them. * The ability to create twilight portals. She is seen doing this after each dungeon boss is defeated (except in the case of Stallord). These portals appear on the ground rather than in the air, unlike other portals. Interestingly, these portals do not take Link to another portal, but instead three take him to Light Spirit springs, and the others take him to the entrances of their dungeons. * The ability to destroy the Mirror of Twilight, because she is the true ruler of the Twili. * Unlike most of her tribe, Midna managed exist in the Light World outside of shadow form after Zelda used her powers to save her. Oddly enough, this for some reason persisted even after Zelda was saved and Ganon was defeated. It is possible that the Light Spirits actually had something to do with it after they revived Midna into her true form. * Summon Twilight Wolfos from Twilight Portals to ride or attack enemies (Hyrule Warriors only) Forms Twili Midna's true form is that of an female Twili who possess great power and the ability to destroy the Mirror of Twilight, as she is the true ruler of Twilight. Though little of her powers are actually seen in Twilight Princess, they are generally considered to be stronger than her imp form. She is apparently immune to the light of the Light World while in the form, however it is unknown if her true form already possessed this immunity, the result from being healed by Princess Zelda after being exposed to light of Lanayru, or if her immunity was bestowed to her by the Light Spirits when they resurrected her (possibly as a reward for her assistance in the defeat of Ganondorf and Zant). Imp (Cursed Form) Due to a curse placed on her, Midna is transformed into a feline-like imp. Though she retains some of her Twili powers while in this form, they are considered to be weaker than what she possesses in her natural Twili form. As an imp, Midna is forced to resort to acquiring the Fused Shadow a dark ancient artifact created by her Interloper ancestors, one of which she wears as a mask-like helmet. In her imp form she is capable of using Twilight Portals and transforming into a shadow to hide and exist in the Light World, as the Light is harmful to her, though she later gains an immunity to it after she is healed by Zelda. She is also capable of breathing underwater, and shapeshifting herself into others such as Ilia, though she only uses this power jokingly. Even though her powers are diminished while in this form, her abilities prove invaluable to Link in his quest to save Hyrule. Eldritch Form Through the power of the Fused Shadow, Midna can take on the form an otherworldly masked beast. In this form she can wield the spear she used to kill Zant, with its power great enough to break the barrier over Hyrule Castle, said barrier being a by-product of Ganondorf's magic. However, her power is shown to be inferior to Ganondorf's full powers as a whole, as his power is implied to originate from the Triforce of Power. Trading Card Deck In the official ''Twilight Princess'' trading card deck, Midna has two cards: one for her imp form and one for her true form. Midna's true form card, "Princess Midna," is one of the nine gold cards in the trading card series. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors Midna Midna appears as a playable character in Hyrule Warriors in her cursed form. Wielding a cursed shackle from the Twilight Realm she wears as a hair tie, she attacks using a variety of methods, including conjuring a Twilight Wolfos for her to ride and command and using her hair. Her known special moves include summoning a gigantic sphere of twilight energy and using the Fused Shadows to assume her eldritch form from Twilight Princess, both of which deal massive damage to enemies in a large area around her. She has a Shadow Beast Recolor as her unlockable Master Quest DLC costume, a Light recolor as her unlockable Twilight Princess DLC costume, and the Ordon Shield as her unlockable Majora's Mask DLC Mask outfit. She drops Midna's Hair as her silver material and Midna's Fused Shadow as her gold material. After the Gate of Souls was opened in the Era of Twilight, Midna was transformed by Cia into her imp form again, and was forced out of the Twilight Realm by her and Zant in a newly formed alliance. She then waged war against her, subjecting portions of Hyrule in Twilight to attack Cia's forces. This eventually resulted in her entering conflict with the sorceress Lana as well as Agitha, after she stole a Goddess Butterfly specifically for her to navigate her way to Cia. After Lana and Agitha dispelled the Twilight in various areas, forcing Midna to confront her in the Light Realm, Midna fought them at the Twilight Bridge, eventually being defeated. When she learned that Lana and Agitha were actually trying to fight Cia as well, she forged an alliance with them to stop her. They then went to the Palace of Twilight, also revealing the man leading them, Zant, was the usurper king of the Twilight Realm. After dealing with several of Zant's forces, including Argorok, She and Lana proceeded to confront Zant in battle, eventually slaying him. After sealing the Gate of Souls, Midna and Lana encountered Cia. Angered at Cia for cursing her, Midna used the Fused Souls to damage Cia's helmet, only to react in shock when she sees that Cia looks almost exactly like Lana, causing the latter to admit that Cia and Lana were originally the same entity, but Lana, the representation of Cia's good portions of her, were forced out. Midna, alongside Lana, later reconvened with the group after all the Gates of Souls were sealed, also having Lana reveal to the group her true connection to Cia. She later played a huge role at the Temple of the Sacred Sword, where she used her Twilit powers to deactivate one of the barriers to the temple that contained the Master Sword. Unfortunately, because of the ghostly guardians being manipulated by Wizzro (posing as Lana) into attacking them, she also ran into trouble with the guardians until Wizzro's disguise was dispelled. Afterwards, she continued her fight against Cia until her downfall at the Valley of the Seers, returning to her time. However, she eventually ended up returning to Hyrule again after Ganondorf took advantage of the weakening of the fourth seal from Link removing the Master Sword earlier and conquered both Hyrule and the Triforce, participating in the final battle against Ganondorf. After Ganon's defeat, Midna waves goodbye to Lana, Link, Impa, and Zelda with the others as they faded away, returning to the Era of Twilight with Agitha. It is assumed that she regained her true form after returning to her own time. Twili Midna Her true form, called , is also a playable character in the Twilight Princess DLC pack. Her primary weapon in this form is the Mirror. As the true Ruler of the Twilight Realm, Midna possesses powerful abilities and capable of performing incredible magical feats. In her true form, she no longer relies on the power of the Fused Shadows, though she can still summon her Twilight Wolfos during one of her combos. Using Twilight Portals, Midna can summon objects such as the Sky Cannon and Kakariko Bridge to attack enemies. In addition to her Twilight Wolfos, she can also summon her own version of Zant's Hand (which is basically a Zant's Hand with Midna's telltale blue/black color scheme) which she uses as a replacement for her Imp forms hair hand (even having it snap its fingers when activating her Focus Spirit, just as she does with her hair in her imp form). Her Strong Attack charges slowly, but unleashes an incredibly powerful attack once fully charged. She can also summon the spear she uses in her Fused Shadow form to attack enemies during her Special Attack, while still remaining in her Twili form. Her Focus Spirit Attack involves her shattering her Mirror in a manner reminiscent of how she destroyed the Mirror of Twilight at the end of Twilight Princess. Like other DLC characters, Twili Midna has no role in the main story and has no alternate outfits. There is apparently a slight plot hole in the story, as Midna is already in her Imp form in Cia's Tale: The Usurper King before encountering Cia. Also Midna remains in her Imp form even after Cia's death. Of course, these inconsistences may be due to Twili Midna's status as a DLC character and it is possible that the Ganondorf placed the curse on Midna while he was possessing Cia, which would explain why Midna remained cursed following Cia's death. Another possibility is that Cia used the Triforce while it was in Cia's possession to curse Midna, which may explain why it remained after Cia's defeat. Dark Midna Like most characters in Hyrule Warriors, Midna has Dark doppelgängers of her Imp and Twili forms known as }} and that appear as enemies in certain Adventure Mode and Challenge Mode scenarios. They use the same movesets and drop the same materials as their counterparts. ''Hyrule Warriors Legends Midna returns as a playable character, in both her imp and Twili forms. Like in ''Hyrule Warriors, Midna is unlocked after completing the Land of Twilight story scenario. Unlike Hyrule Warriors, her Twili form can be unlocked in Adventure Mode by completing the scenario top right square of the Adventure Map. Twili Midna also plays a role in the story, appearing in Linkle's Tale: Her True Self. ]] Shortly after Link had acquired the Master Sword, he and the rest of the Hyrulean Forces began readying themselves for the coming war with Cia. It was during this time that Princess Zelda sensed an ominous presence. A dark magic, its source unknown, began to flow across the land and devour everything it touched. If the flow of magic was not stopped quickly, all light would soon be gone from the world. Believing the Palace of Twilight was the source of this devastation, Zelda set out on her own to stop it. Midna soon noticed the princess was gone and rushed after Zelda towards the palace. Along the way, Midna encountered Linkle, who seemed to be utterly transfixed by an object she had found. It was a black crystal, and Midna was mesmerized by it as well. She touched the crystal. In the blink of an eye, Midna transformed back into a beautiful woman, the powerful magic within the crystal had returned Midna to her true form. Linkle was left speechless, which was just as well. There was no time to talk about Midna's amazing transformation. Midna had only one thing on her mind: to rescue Zelda. She recruited Linkle to join her mission. Together they would enter the Palace of Twilight. They find Princess Zelda trying to hold off the Twilight magic and find an army of monsters lead by Dark Twili Midna and Dark Zant. Dark Twili Midna and Dark Zant are revealed by Midna to be shadows made of Dark Twilight Magic and informs Linkle that they can be weakened by take keeps. After defeating Dark Zant, Midna and Linkle manage to arrive just in time to save Zelda from Dark Twili Midna. Noticing Zelda's magic is low from holding off Dark Twili Midna, Midna shares some of her magic reserves with Zelda, before taking on her Dark doppelgänger. Together the three women defeat Dark Twili Midna, however Zelda reveals that it did not halt the flow of Dark Twilight magic, but Midna tells Zelda that since the Twilight Realm is her domain, she will deal with the twilight magic from then on. But the Twilight magic proved too strong and Midna made a bold decision, she would smash the black crystal she had found in the palace, knowing it would release enough energy to contain the evil Twilight magic. However this plan was not without its consequences as Midna would return to her cursed self. Despite the cost, Midna decided without hesitation, knowing that she must save Zelda and Hyrule. Midna's resolve deeply inspired Linkle and with renewed fire, Linkle hurried to Hyrule Castle. Midna has a new pink recolor for her cursed Imp form while Twili Midna has a ''Era of Twilight Princess Zelda Recolor of her Standard Outfit. Twili Midna (and Dark Twili Midna) drops Twili Midna's Hairpin as her silver material and Twili Midna's Robe as her Gold Material, when defeated in battle. Non-canonical appearances ''Animal Crossing'' series Midna's Mask appears in Animal Crossing: City Folk as a headpiece that the player can wear. It can be purchased with 6,500 Points using Nook's Point-Tracking Machine. Midna's Mask appears again in Animal Crossing: New Leaf as a headpiece that the player can wear. A redeemable ticket for it can be randomly found in fortune cookies. Super Smash Bros. Brawl ]] Midna appears as a trophy. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Midna appears as an assist trophy in the latest Super Smash Bros game in her imp form. She attacks by grabbing players with her hair and throwing them. If any of the fighters are far away, or if Midna falls off the stage, she will teleport herself back onto the stage near one of the fighters. She also appears one Wolf Link's Trophy. Both Trophies are a part of the Twilight Princess Trophy Box. ''Super Mario Maker'' A costume for Midna appears in Super Mario Maker. Theories Possible Romance Certain interactions between Link and Midna, such as when she places her hand on his cheek, as well as Midna's unfinished sentence before shattering the Mirror of Twilight, hint toward a possible romantic attraction between the two. The latter however, is only in the dubbed version. This interaction usually comes from Midna, while Link usually just plays it off. The Second Bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom When Zelda saves Midna from death by sacrificing her power for Midna, Midna says in shock that "I have taken everything you had to give...though I did not want it.", but only after looking at the back of her hand, which is obscured from view. While many guess that Zelda gave Midna her light-filled soul to keep her alive in the light realm, which was keeping Zelda from losing her body, it is also possible that Midna was given the Triforce of Wisdom to keep her strong and resist Ganon's power, as it did for Zelda. This is consistent with both the nature of the Triforce and the nature of the Twilight. Had Zelda only given Midna her light-filled soul, her body would have lost physical form within the Twilight. Instead, it was unconscious and controlled like a puppet. And it is unlikely that Zelda could have been possessed by Ganondorf with the Triforce of Wisdom protecting her. Invisible Reflection In the basement of Link's House, there is a mirror that fails to show Midna's reflection. This occurs whether she is atop Link's back in his wolf form, or called out by him in his Human form. Some fans see this as an easter egg—possibly symbolizing that she does not belong in the Light World. Midna's reflection is also missing on the ice of the frozen Zora's River, and if Wolf Link stands in front of the incomplete Mirror of Twilight, his own reflection can be seen clearly; however, Midna's is absent. Curiously, when Link takes his wolf form in the Light World, Midna's shadow is visible as if she were still riding atop him. Whenever Link warps something large such as the bridge above Kakariko Gorge, Midna seems to 'flip' off of Wolf Link's back before he warps despite the fact that she is not visibly riding him. Return Despite the Mirror of Twilight being broken during most of the events of Twilight Princess, Zant creates many portals, some of which may connect the Twilight Realm and the Light World. It is possible that Midna may have a similar ability to warp between the worlds after the Mirror of Twilight's destruction. However, it is not certain that Zant moved between the two worlds during the time the mirror was broken, as he may merely have moved between two points in the light world, similar to Midna's warping of her and Link. It is also possible that the mirror's total destruction at the end of the game would truly separate the two worlds, while its mere division at Zant's hands may have allowed Zant to still use the connection between realms. Etymology The name "Midna" may have been derived from the word "midnight"; this further plays on the motif of the times of day in Twilight Princess. Gallery Twilight Princess Artwork Midna & Wolf Link (Early Concept Art).png|Early Concept Artwork of Midna and Wolf Link Twilight Princess HD Artwork Wolf Link & Midna (Offical Artwork).png|Official Artwork of Midna riding Wolf Link from Twilight Princess HD File:Midna Concept Artwork.png|Early concept art; note various physical differences File:Midna.png File:Midna Surprised.png File:Midna 3.png File:Midna Laughing.png File:Midna Angry.png Midna and Wolf Link.png Twilight Princess Artwork Twilight Princess Midna (True Form - Concept Artwork).png|Offical Concept Artwork for Midna's True form from Twilight Princess File:Twilight Princess Twili Midna Twili Midna's Robe (Back).png|The back of Midna's Robe in Twilight Princess File:Midna's True Form 2.jpg Twilight Princess HD Midna Midna as Colin (Cutscene).png|Midna shapeshifting into Colin File:Twilight Princess Midna Midna as Ilia (Cutscene).png|Midna shapeshifting into Ilia File:Twilight Princess HD Midna Ordon Shield (Mask).png|Midna wearing the Ordon Shield as a Mask File:Midna Dying.png|Midna dying from being exposed to light File:Twilight Princess Midna Light Overdose.png|Midna near death after receiving a potentially fatal dose of light Twilight Princess Midna Shadow Crystal.png|Midna holding the Shadow Crystal after it is removed from Link by the Master Sword Tumblr n3quzgu9yb1sw8d3mo1 1280.png|Midna as an assist trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Wolf Link & Midna (Twilight Princess) Wolf Link (Trophy).png|Wolf Link Trophy featuring Midna from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U File:Twili Midna Mirror - HW.png|Promotional Render for Twili Midna's Mirror moveset from Hyrule Warriors File:Midna Shackle (Hyrule Warriors).png|Promotional Render for Midna's Shackle moveset from ''Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Midna Standard Outfit (Shadow Beast Recolor - Master Quest DLC).png|Render of Midna wearing the Shadow Beast Recolor of her Standard Outfit (Master Quest DLC) from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Midna Standard Outfit (Light Recolor - Twilight Princess DLC).png|Render of Midna wearing her Standard Outfit (Twilight Princess DLC) from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors 8-bit Sprites 8-Bit Midna (Adventure Mode Sprite).png|8-Bit Midna Adventure Mode sprite from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors 8-bit Sprites 8-Bit Twili Midna (Adventure Mode Sprite).png|8-Bit Twili Midna Adventure Mode sprite from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Land of Twilight Midna's Forces (Cutscene).png|Midna's Forces in Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Midna Twilight Wolfos (Intro Cutscence) WVW69iaovvckMZAXht.jpg|Midna lying on the back of her Twilight Wolfos in her battle intro from Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Midna Riding her Twilight Wolfos (Level 1 Shackle).png|Midna riding her Twilight Wolfos in Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Twili Midna Mirror (Battle Intro).png|Twili Midna wielding her Mirror in her battle intro cutscene from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Twili Midna Riding her Giant Twilight Wolfos (Mirror combo).png|Twili Midna riding a giant Twilight Wolfos in Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Twili Midna Twilight Wolfos (Victory Cutscene) WVW69iaY61oH3aR3-5.jpg|Twili Midna with her Twilight Wolfos in her victory cutscene from Hyrule Warriors es:Midna ja:ミドナ Category:Princesses Category:Twili Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:Hyrule Warriors characters